Awaiting Destiny
by Snow White Griffin
Summary: My version of episode 49 and so on. Starting when Team Ueki are fighting Anon in the middle of round 4. Warning: Too much fluff! Major spoilers alert! UekixAi
1. The Fourth Round

Yay! My first ever fanfic! I hope you like it. It's based on episode 49 and so on of the anime 'cause my creativity is terrible. If you have any ideas, can you tell me? I would appreciate it very much.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Awaiting Destiny**

Chapter 1: The Fourth Round

They were all losing… Sano, Rinko, Ban and Diego were badly injured and Kilnorton was lying unconscious on the solid stone platform. Anon had beaten them all…

---

Hideyoshi and Ballow were nowhere to be seen while Ueki was away, training inside Margaret's Heavenly Beast body. Ai is the only one left… The only one left not beaten up by Anon…

"Kosuke Ueki has succeeded in the nine-star Heavenly Being test!" said a bouncy round dog-unicorn thingy in Margaret's body. "He has now gained the nine-star Sacred Treasure – Seikuu!"

"Good! I…got…a…feeling…that…I'm…gonna…need…it," Ueki said in between pants. "Can…I…go…for…the…ten-star…test…now?"

---

Anon slowly inched towards Ai with an evil smile on his face. 'Oh look, it's Miss Goody-Two-Shoes-Pose! One of the weakest members of Team Ueki…"

Ai did not hear anything else Anon said. She was too panic-stricken to even listen to him. Her pupils were contracted, her whole body was shaking and she can only stutter out of fear.

Then, she felt something crushing her neck. Anon was trying to choke her as he single-handedly carried her towards the end of the platform. Ai tried to pry his fingers from her neck in an attempt to loosen his grip but he was too strong…much too strong for her to handle…

---

Ueki, who had just finished the final test in the 'Awakening Organ' was trying out his new pair of wings. A pair of midnight blue bat-like wings protruding from his back – his Seikuu.

Ueki jumped, flapped his wings as quickly as he can and fell flat on his face. It was hard, especially when he only got them a while ago. "No, no! You need to jump higher and flap them as hard as you can but calmly at the same time!" said Margaret who is now in his human form, brushing away dust and dirt from his clothes.

"All right, Marge!" Ueki said and he tried to do as Margaret told him but he failed again. "Owww… It hurts!" he said, rubbing his sore bottom.

_This is gonna take a while… _thoughtMargaret. _And is 'Margaret' really a girl's name? _He wondered, scratching his beautiful long blonde hair.

---

Anon carried Ai to the edge of the platform, all the while trying to choke her. Sano and Rinko were trying to stand up, but they were too weak to stand, let alone help her. Anon told her the reason he changed the rules of the 'Battle Game' along with his dream. Protector Clan, dreams, pathway, destroy… Those were the only things that she managed to hear but somehow, she understood his intentions – to destroy the whole world…

Ai was hanging over the edge of the platform. She was desperately trying to loosen his grip and tightening her hold on his wrist at the same time, trying to avoid falling to her death from the thirty-storey platform. "Well, goodbye now, Ai," he said, releasing his grip letting her die falling from the platform.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! AIIIIIIIIII!!!" shouted Sano and Rinko, helpless.

The whole world seemed to move slowly as if taken over by Marilyn… each second felt ten times longer than usual.

_I'm so sorry everybody. I'm so, so sorry for letting you guys down. And Ueki, I'm so sorry that you will never know my feelings towards you…_ Ai thought with tears in her eyes, awaiting her death three hundred feet below…

* * *

I know it's not original so, please be nice to me. I'm very sorry if it's too boring or cliched. This story just popped out in my head and I just have to write it down. 

**Snow White Griffin**


	2. Off to Battle

Thanks to the people who reviewed this and my other story. Now, I can finally continue my story. Some of the lines here were taken from the anime. I change some of the scenes her to suit me.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Awaiting Destiny**

Chapter 2: Off to Battle

Then, he came. He came in a blurry flash. He plunged and managed to catch her neatly in his arms. Ai felt her body land on something, a pair of something long, strong and sturdy instead of solid ground.

She opened one blurry tear-filled eye and saw him, the love of her life. Kosuke Ueki was carrying her, his arms tucked under her knees and on her back, just below her shoulders. She opened both of her eyes. She saw his green hair, his handsome face, his body and… something else. Something growing from his back. A pair of wings.

"Are you okay, Ai?" he said.

She was speechless at first, unable to say anything because of the shock from falling and the shock of being in such a position with him. Then, slowly, she managed to stutter. "U-U-Ueki?" she said.

"Don't worry, Ai. You're safe," he replied.

Her emotions overwhelmed her too much and she fell silent. Ueki carried her towards the platform and they both landed. He sets her down, he can see that she was crying a little.

"Here, you should be safe now. I'm sorry that I'm late. It took me a while to adjust to my wings," he said, wiping away some sweat on his forehead.

"Ueki, I always believed in you," she replied, sniffing and wiping away her tears. Ueki was about to take off, but Ai stopped him. "Wait, Ueki. Before you go, I want to say something to you…" She stood up and walked towards him.

He thought that she wanted to lecture him about his recklessness, stupidity, forgotten homework (at a time like this?) and so on. But, unexpectedly, she didn't do any of those things. Instead, she stopped directly behind him and hugged him, very passionately. The world seemed to have stopped for them. "I… I love you, Ueki…" A light blush can be seen on her face. She didn't know why, but her instincts told her to do it.

Ueki was surprised. He had never seen her like that before. He never even knew that she had kept her feelings from him. He fell silent, his whole face was red and seemed to be glowing. Romance was something new to him and he didn't know how to react despite the fact that he once had a talent for attracting girls.

Before he could do anything, Ai released her hug. He turned and faced her, not wanting the hug to stop. With her head tilted downwards, looking at the floor, she reached out and grabbed both of his hands with hers. She squeezed both of them. "Ever since Anon announced the start of this round, I had a bad feeling about it. I felt as if we might never see each other again after this round ends," he felt hot tears dripping on his hands. She continued. "I want you to do me a favour, okay? I want you to defeat Anon and win this tournament. And… please… don't die…" She started to cry again.

"Okay, I'll do it. And that's a promise," he replied in a soft voice. They released their hands. She looked up at him, her face tear-stained. Somehow, she stopped crying for a while. "Don't cry, Ai," he continued, as he held her face with one hand and wiping away her tears using his thumb. "I'll be fine."

He pulled back his hand from her face and stepped back. He summoned his Seikuu and flew off to battle with Anon while Ai looks on, not noticing that she was still blushing and had a dazed, blank look on her face. But, unknown to her, Ueki had squeezed her hand back just before they released them…

* * *

Yatta! Second chapter finished! If you're wondering, the part where Ai hugged Ueki is inspired after watching an Ueki fanart AMV at YouTube, the fanart at 02:41. Yup, that one! Please review!

**Snow White Griffin**


	3. Ueki vs Anon

Sorry it took so long! I had to watch episode 51 over and over and over again to refresh my memory. Please tell me that you liked it by reviewing it!

* * *

**Awaiting Destiny**

Chapter 3: Ueki vs Anon 

Ueki fell and crashed onto the platform, injured after receiving a particularly strong kick from Anon. "Ueki!" Ai shouted.

Anon and Ueki had been fighting for hours, using their various Sacred Weapons and, since Anon had spat out Robert, Ueki had a hard time fighting him since he was left _with_ limited attacks. To make matters worse, Anon was no longer a Power User and every attack Ueki cast on him will lessen his talents until he completely disappears.

Anon floated above Ueki who was trying desperately to stand up. He then explained to him about Ueki's plan to use his Kurogane and Maoh to try to defeat him and also the flaws in the plan since Ueki only had two more talents left. He then laughed. Not a happy or cheerful kind of laugh but an evil one.

_If I can defeat you…_ Ueki thought, pushing himself up. _If I can … protect my friends…_

"Don't do it!" A loud voice shouted.

_Ai?_ He thought.

"It's obvious what you're thinking!" She shouted. "You always try to do it yourself! You think that as long as everyone survives, it's okay. Stop that you idiot!"

He was shocked to hear her say that.

She continued. "You can't do it alone. I'm here, everyone's here. You're not alone!" Tears began dripping from her eyes. "So… So… Don't disappear…"

There was a sad expression appearing on his face. He looked up and smiled a sad smile.

"Don't worry. Ueki can't do anything anymore. But, I rather be safe than sorry," Anon said in his unusually calm and humble voice. He then began to talk about the Maoh, how its strength was influenced by the user and Ueki's own will to protect his friends.

He summoned a Kurogane and pointed it towards Ai. "If I can destroy your friends, then I can weaken your will!" He fired the Kurogane. Ai shut her eyes tightly, awaiting her doom for the second time. She then heard a loud explosion in front of her. She opened her eyes.

Sano and Rinko stood in front of her. The Kurogane, she noticed, was blown up to bits by Rinko's explosive beads. "You bastard!" Rinko shouted angrily.

As she said that, Anon felt a sharp pain on his back. He looked around and saw Sano's steel boomerang spinning back to its owner. It turned out that Sano used the boomerang to slice off his left wing.

Anon's flight pattern was disrupted since he was trying to fly properly with only one wing. "Kurogane!" Ueki shouted.

"B-but you have only one talent left!" Anon shouted as the Kurogane disintegrated his other wing.

Ai just stood there, watching both of them. She suddenly had a flashback, back to the time she was introduced for the first time about the 'Battle Game'. In the flashback, Kobayashi told her about what happens when Power Users have no more talents left… They will disappear.

"Thank you," Ueki said with a sad smile on his face back in the real world, "I'm happy I've met everyone." His right hand glowed green.

"Impossible!" Anon shouted.

"UEKIII!!!" Ai shouted, running towards Ueki.

"Maoh!" Ueki shouted, blasting Anon with the glowing image of his teacher.

The clone collided with Anon, resulting in a huge explosion. Both Anon and Ueki disappeared from view in a flash of green light and black smoke.

* * *

It took me so long for me to write this while drinking my sludgy hot chocolate that even my Thai Ridgeback and Malaysian Rice Hound got bored and left. So, you better like it!

**Snow White Griffin**


End file.
